The Nightmare King's Dreamer
by TheRangersArrow
Summary: Pitch has upset the balance of nature by releasing his nightmares onto the world and it wasn't even supposed to go that far. Someone Pitch has forgotten will give him two choices… embrace his own fear and live forever in darkness or… embrace the path he was meant to take… PitchxOC rubbish summary sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello there, yes I know I should be focussing on my other stories but I saw Rise of the Guardians and this wouldn't leave me till I posted it. I apologize my loving quiet readers of other tales... Read and review please I like constructive criticisms and comments.**

* * *

She stared down on her lost love and frowned. _'This was not supposed to happen… the path that was beaten has been reforged. The balance has been broken.'_ She smiled from the night sky. _'And I have been given permission to fix it.'_ So she hurtled down to the green and blue planet revolving in front of her.

"Then why are they here?" Pitch sneers looking at the nightmares and fearlings around them.

"They aren't my nightmares. I'm not afraid." Chuckled North. Jack's cold blue eyes seemed to stare into his soul. He almost laughed a soul, please.

"Maybe it's your fear they smell?" Came the cool and unfeeling voice of Jack. Pitch gasped and his sickly orange gold eyes widened as his own fearlings raced towards him. Then a light and the ice cracked underneath a sudden pressure. Jack's staff slammed down and the lake reformed beneath their feet. A mist had started and obscured the figure shadowed by the mists. The nightmares reared back and stayed were they had been standing.

"Pitch Black you have upset the balance. I have been given the permission of Destiny herself to interact with you and the beings known as The Guardians." The mist faded to reveal a gold clad woman. Her dress clung to her slim figure. A gold chocker wrapped around her neck and around her arms were golden bangles set with gleaming stones with changing colors. She glowed subtly. She was tall and her hair was black as night and her eyes were swirling pools of blues, greens, browns, whites, and golds. Other colors would randomly flash across the irises. She clutched a staff of wood and obsidian that flashed in the light. Her eyes glanced over the lake and her observers. She turned and stared at Pitch. He snarled.

"Who are you?" His amber eyes flashing in confusion and sudden rage.

"I am many things. Some call me Mother Nature." Her appearance changed to that of a kindly but intimidating older woman. "Some call me Father Time." Again she changed to a wizened old man with lighting in his eyes. "Others have named me Death, Life, Love, Loss, Pain, Sorrow, Gain, Joy, Happiness, and many more. I am Rage, and Pity…" she changed with each name. Death was a dark robed skeleton, Life an innocent child of neither gender, Rage was a burning woman with fire in her eyes and Pity was a resolute man in dull clothing and then her form returned to the lovely and frightening form of the glowing gold woman. "…but mostly I am a Star of the night. I am the Moon and the Sun both manifest. Male and Female but I prefer this form as it is as I once was… but not quite." Her staff was violently pointed at the Nightmare King. Jack and the other Guardians couldn't help but notice a flash of silver across her left ring finger.

"You, Pitch, have followed the wrong path written for you. You were not meant to be your own nightmare nor spiral into madness. You were not meant for only darkness but also for light. Because you cannot have shadows without a light to make them. Nor would man know darkness without light ever being present." Pitch had fallen to his knees on her impact with the lake. He had not moved since. He glared up at the woman.

"That answers '_why_' you are here, not '_who_' you are." She smiled at him.

"No, it didn't, not entirely. I did not give you my true name. You'll figure it out… eventually." She took two steps and kneeled next to the Nightmare King. "I give you two choices, Kozmotis Pitchiner, you can stay in the dark and embrace your fear forever… or I can give you back the light that you lost and the memories of a forgotten life long gone. Fear and hatred or something you haven't felt in millennia. It's entirely your choice. I'll give you till sunset. You cannot leave this spot and you will be safe from the influence of others, choose wisely."

She stood gracefully and turned to the staring bystanders. "To the edge of the clearing please." When they complied she simply bowed her head in thanks and started to walk towards a rock covered in snow. Before she had gotten too far Pitch called out to her.

"What if I choose the wrong one?" She looked over her shoulder at a small looking, scared shadow of a man. She smiled warmly.

"You won't."

The sun was high in the sky not even close to sunset when Pitch called to her. She stood and kneeled with him.

"What is your choice?" She cocked her head to look at the Boogeyman's lowered head. He looked up eyes almost shimmering with tears.

"I don't want to be afraid anymore." He sounded like a child lost and broken but his eyes were alight with a determined air. She smiled and nodded. She looked over her shoulder at the Guardians that had now stood behind her. Pitch's head was tilted downward again not daring to look at them. Her eyes were cool shades of whites, grays, and blacks. She turned back to the crumbled spirit kneeling beside her. She grabbed his chin and looked into his eyes. She whispered something that only Pitch could hear and to the Guardians utmost surprise she leaned in and kissed the Nightmare King.

It wasn't long and it was chaste but with that one kiss Pitch began to change. His hair seemed to go even blacker but his skin turned as pale as moonlight. His black robes turned a pale grey but the most prominent change was his eyes. No longer the angry amber but a pure gold. She continued to kneel with him. He looked at his hands with a look of utter amazement. Then he smiled with joy written across his face and then he laughed. Not the laughter of the maniac as they knew him but that of a man set free. It was nothing like the others remembered. He continued to stare at his hands and they saw him light up in recognition. He held up his left hand and they couldn't miss the flash of silver in the sunlight. He looked at the woman that kneeled across from him and smiled.

"Hello Pitch." She said quietly. He reached forward and cupped her cheek. Tears running down his face.

"Hello Astra." They seemed to have forgotten anyone else around them and they were silent for a while. his smile wider that they'd ever seen it. Then it fell as he looked at her, his star. "How could I ever have forgotten you?" His thumb wiped a tear off of her pale cheek. He cupped both of her cheeks in his hands and brought her closer into an embrace.


	2. When Shadows Walk

**Hello everyone I know, I know I should be working on homework or my other stories but I'm working on them don't worry! there is a reference in here for a certain BBC show i bet no one will get... but here's the next instalment of my story... I'm trying not to confuse anyone if I have please tell me I'm in love with comments ****_and_**** constructive critisms... so anyway on with the story! oh and sorry for any OCCness I'm not too good with any of my stories characters... yeah you can read now if you want...**

* * *

She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to sob. Dropping her obsidian staff. Pitch looked startled as she started repeatedly whispering how sorry she was and how she wished she could have done something sooner.

"No. You couldn't stop what happened and you can't change what did." He pulled away so he could look at her. He gripped her shoulders. "Never blame yourself for Fate's fickle pleasures." She laughed through her tears. He pecked her forehead and helped her stand and gave her her staff. He laughed and gave Astra a cunning smirk.

"You've seem to have gotten taller." She chuckled shaking her head.

"Where's the fun in being an ever changing entity if you can't have a little fun with it?" She smiled looking up at him. He was still a head taller.

He chuckled with a twinkle in his eye but Pitch seemed to snap out of the trance they had been in and looked at North, Toothiana, Jack, Sandy, and Bunnymund. His smile left his face in an instant and he slowly reached for her taking a cautious step back. There was uncertainty in his eyes. What would they do now? Punish him? He looked up at the NightMares he had created. Would they attack him or worse… her? He wouldn't let them. He felt anger at the shadows that made him become such a sadistic bastard and hurt so many people. He looked at a NightMare up on an overhang and snarled in disgust. It screamed and shattered violently, the sand slipping to the ground nothing more than dust. He looked down at her, again, forgetting the others.

"What kind of sadistic, cruel monster did I become? How can you love me still after all I've done, and for so long? Oh Astra…" he sounded so pitiful, and full of sorrow. The sudden anger vanishing as he looked at the glowing woman in his arms. She grinned at him.  
"because I will always love you, no matter what, always." He chuckled again as he twirled one of her long strands of midnight black hair in his newly pale fingers. He smirked mischievously and looked at her upturned face.

"Where's that little curl you always had, you hated it so much." She pouted childishly and furrowed her eyebrows.

"And your point is?" He laughed and gently tugged on the hair strand.

"My point is I liked it there. It made me smile to see such… perfection." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, _'perfection'_right. Is that what you called my flaws?" He looked taken aback and then he nuzzled her neck with a soft grin, white teeth exposed.

"What flaws?" He whispered into her neck. Then someone cleared their throat. They looked up. Startled like deer in headlights and they both blushed slightly.

"Sorry to interrupt… whatever the bloody hell that was… but, I don't know, maybe explain what's going on?!" Yelled Bunnymund. Astra turned in Pitch's grip and looked at him kindly. The blush fading from her cheeks.

"I'll explain… the path Pitch was meant to take before… the Shadows…" Pitch shivered. "…possessed him was very different from what he had to follow… they controlled him, he never was really _'there'_and fate has decided to right it's own wrong. If you haven't already guessed he is my husband and his memories were locked away with him as the darkness used his body–" she was cut off by Pitch's cry of agony as he clutched his head and again fell to his knees.

The sky went black as a swirling cloud of blackness. Then Pitch cried out again as a little girl's voice was heard by all of them.

"Daddy, oh daddy, why'd you leave me? Oh papa why'd you send me away?" The a shriek of high pitched laughter that ended deep and menacingly. "Yes daddy, why'd you leave her?" A multifaceted voice echoed on the lake clearing. Pitch held his head in his hands and cried out again, whispering faint nothings. He began to convulse and the Guardians and Astra turned their head as a shadow flitted through the woods. An inky shadow walked from the woods in the shape of a little girl, but the form would flicker into something larger and more menacing.

"Why'd you forget? Don't you want me?" The shadow girl cocked her head to the side much like Astra had. Jack had aimed his staff at the thing, Bunny was reaching for his boomerangs and the rest were similarly stanced. Pitch was staring at it like it had done him some type of wrong and he didn't know what it was. It took a hesitant step forward and smiled maliciously, the white mouth curled horribly. Pitch crawled backward much like he had to distance himself from Sandy not too long ago. Astra stood in front of him staff clutched loosely in her hands. Her eyes glowed bright white and gold.

"Shadows, you have no host. I, Astra Pitchiner the Night's Starlight, command you to return to the void from whence you came." It didn't move. It took another step forward and grew from the child into a tall black figure. It tapped its chin, or what looked like its chin, and smiled even wider.

"Here'sss a clue: No." It laughed and stared at Pitch hungrily. "Ohhhh Pitchy," Pitch was staring blankly and away from the inky thing. He flinched as it called him that. "Come here." It's claw like finger beckoning him forward. His head turned to look at the shadow of himself.

A look of pure determination in his eyes, he struggled to his feet. With a scowl on his face and a snarl on his lips he stepped forward. A silver and crystalline sword appeared in his hand. It flickered with an unknown light much like his wife's starlit figure. With a quick flourish and an offensive stance the new Pitch stepped forward.

"You no longer control me, demons, you're weak, and I'm not ready to give myself back to you. I'm going to be selfish and cast you aside like the hideous outcast you are. You're whispers no longer frighten _'me_'!" His eyes flashed in anger, a gold brillance flaring like a bonfire. Another step forward from the new Pitch Black, and the grin on the monster had vanished replaced by a terror filled and thoughtful frown. "I'm not afraid of you, and I will no longer bare you as my burden… and I will cut you down for the years of suffering, impersonation, _'imprisonment_'" he spat out, "and soul tearing madness you've sent me through. I am General Kozmotis Pitchiner, Pitch Black the Nightmare King but not the boogeyman. No-oh never again, he's about to meet his untimely end." He hissed the last part and spit on the ground in front of the creature. The shadow's whites stared at the man before him then grinned and looked at the woman with a cunning smile.

"Pitchy, Pitchy, Pitchy, what are we goingg tooo dooo with you, hmm? Never lissstensss, to much pride. Lissten to reassson, we don'tt have ttto go to violencce, do we?" It slithered forward, towards Astra. Pitch's notsrils flared as it stepped closer. The Guardians gaping at the sudden strangeness and suddeness of the shadows apearence and Pitch's little speech. Pitch stepped in front of his long lost wife and smile resolutely.

"Yes, I think it does." And he lunged.

* * *

**Oh look a cliffie never thought I would do one of these I'm horrible for doing it but i guess it's not as bad as it could have been... *evil grin then sheepish smile* sorry and I'll work on the others I promise! But plot bunnies are mean and I've got another story just itching to be read by you people but it can wait. good bye my lovelies... oh btw i am going to Paris for the holidays don't kill me but I most likely will not be able to do anything! i apoligize for the inconvenience. **


End file.
